


Nah, You Won't

by hedwig4evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Brief mention of Draco/Anthony Goldstein, First Time Together, First prostate orgasm, HP Kinkfest 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink if you squint really hard, Prostate Orgasm, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig4evr/pseuds/hedwig4evr
Summary: Draco twitched.  “Well… this may have been… you see, I—” He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Noonehaseverhitmyprostatebefore.”Harry sat there, blinking, trying to decipher what had just been said.“But… I mean… How’s that possible?  I mean, I know for a fact that Goldstein—”“Let’s just say Tony wasn’t the largest man…” Draco said, cheeks turning pinker.Harry smirked as he slid back down the bed, pulling Draco down with him to lay face to face.  “And me?”





	Nah, You Won't

Harry slammed Draco against the door, pushing their mouths together forcefully.  He tugged on the back of his head, pulling a fistful of hair, as he rutted against him.

 

“Fuck, Draco!”

 

“Yes!  Bedroom, now!”

 

Harry gripped his waist, turning on the spot and apparated them to his bedroom.  He pushed Draco onto the bed, who scrambled up towards the pillows.

 

Harry stood panting at the foot of the bed, watching the gorgeous blond that lay before him.  With a flick of his wand, both of their clothes were stripped from their bodies, landing gracefully folded onto the chair in the corner of the room.

 

“Show off,” Draco smirked, silver eyes filled with lust.

 

Harry winked before he moved to crawl up the bed to straddle Draco’s waist, but was stopped by Draco’s elegant foot being pressed into his chest.

 

“What?” He gently caressed the ankle, lightly running a finger up the calf.

 

Draco opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it with a snap a few seconds later.  He shook his head at Harry, and spread his legs.

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from looking his fill.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.  Are you ready?”

 

Draco nodded.

 

“Good.  Lie back, then, and put a pillow under your arse.”  Draco hastened to comply.

 

Harry got up off the bed, walking around to the side table and opened the drawer.  He pulled out a bottle of lube and a toy, which caused Draco’s cock to twitch, and a drop of pre-come to form on the head.

 

“I’m going to make you forget your name, baby.”  He leaned over and kissed Draco, open-mouthed and wet, before he crawled back onto the bed and settled between his knees, which were bent and spread wide.  He caressed his fingers up the inside of Draco’s thighs, and back down the outside, over and over, getting closer to Draco’s core with each pass, which caused Draco to whimper and his cock to twitch.

 

His fingers brushed against his bollocks, and Draco let out the most beautiful noise Harry had ever heard. 

 

“Merlin, how have we not been doing this for years?”

 

“Well,” Draco gasped, “There was he slight problem of me dating an idiot, and you having sworn off dating.”

 

“Hmm, true.”

 

Draco gasped again as Harry brushed a finger against his bollocks.  “Harry, please, touch me!”

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m getting there.  I’m going to take the edge off first, though, because now that I’ve finally got your gorgeous arse in my bed, I’m not planning on letting you leave it for a while.”

 

With that, he bent and took Draco’s cock fully into his mouth, causing a scream to emit from him.  Harry closed his eyes and took a breath in through his nose, relaxing his throat and swallowing it down to the hilt.  When he felt pubic hair tickle his nose, he opened his eyes and glanced up at Draco, who had his head thrown back against the pillows, chest heaving and fingers gripping the sheets beside Harry's head.

 

He pulled back, letting the cock flop out of his mouth, and licked up the vein, before pulling it back in, letting the head rest on his tongue, sucking and lolling his tongue around the slit.  He flicked open the lube and got a little on his fingers.  Still sucking on the head of Draco’s cock, he gently prodded one finger against his hole, tapping it when Draco started bucking his hips.

 

“Yes! Yes, please!”

 

Harry grinned around the cock in his mouth, and gently pushed his finger in, which was all it took for Draco to scream and start coming, causing Harry to take his cock fully into his mouth so as to not spill any.  He swallowed it all, and once Draco was spent, Harry released him.  He gripped his own cock, and with just four strokes, he was coming into his hand.

 

“Fuck, you taste amazing,” he said licking his lips. 

 

“You…are…amazing,” Draco panted, taking deep breaths in between words.  “Merlin’s fucking beard.”  He then leaned forward and gripped Harry’s hand, pulling it towards him and taking each finger, licking them clean.  “Circe, you taste incredible, too.  Fuck, _that_ was incredible.”

 

Harry grinned, moving up to pull Draco into a kiss, tasting both of them on their tongues.  “Oh, just you wait babe,” Harry said against his lips.  “That was nothing.”

 

Draco whined as Harry released him and moved back to settle between his legs.  “Okay, I’m going to slowly open you up, now. Damn, I can't wait to be inside of you. I've wanted this for so long.”

"How long?"

"Let's just say...a while."

"Me, too. Ooh, yes! Definitely have wanted you for a while now," Draco gasped, pushing his hips towards Harry.

 

Harry grabbed the lube again, coating his fingers.  Draco was still breathing hard, but pulled his legs back up to his chest when Harry settled down between them.  Harry gently pushed one finger against the puckering hole, and pushed until it slid in.  Draco gasped as Harry pumped it in and out.  He then gently inserted a second, scissoring them until Draco was squirming on the bed.

 

“Potter, you’re killing me!”

 

“Back to Potter, are we?”

 

“When you’re being a tease, yes!”

 

“I’m not teasing, I’m being gentle!  There’s a difference!”

 

“Stuff being gentle!  Get on with it!”

 

Harry grinned, and added a third finger, pumping in and out, stretching Draco’s hole.  He desperately wanted to plunge deep in and find that magical spot, but at the same time, he wanted this to last an eternity.  When he could easily slide the three fingers in and out with no problem, he pulled out and poured lube on his fingers before inserting four.  This caused Draco to buck his hips, and upon glancing up, he saw that Draco was fully erect again.

 

Harry pumped his fingers in and out, and decided to just go for it: he pushed in and with his middle finger, went on the search for the…

 

Draco screamed and slammed his feet onto the bed, causing Harry’s fingers to slip in even farther.  “FUCK!”

 

“Found it!”  Harry smirked, pecking a kiss on the inside of Draco’s thigh, before pulling his fingers out and pushing Draco’s knees back against his chest.  “I was going to use the toy, but I need to feel you, okay?”

 

“YES!  I need you inside me!  Now!  Right now!”  Draco was a blubbering mess, his hair falling around his face, which was a rosy red from holding back his screams.  He was panting, and tried to lift his head to see what Harry was doing down between his legs.

 

“Ha—Harry!”

 

“I know, I know.  Shhh.”  Harry popped the cap off of the tube of lube again and spread it across his cock, stroking himself a few times to make sure he was fully coated.  His eyes swept up Draco’s wheezing frame, seeing how flushed and beautiful he was.  He caressed Draco’s calf, sliding his hand under his knee, and hiking his leg over his shoulder.  “Are you ready?”

 

Draco could only nod, gripping the headboard behind his head.

 

Harry grabbed his cock, and gently pushed against Draco’s hole.  He slowly, teasingly breached him, pushing in an inch, and then pulling back out.

 

“I swear, if you do not get on with it, I will get dressed and leave.”

 

Harry smirked, pushing in further.  “Nah, you won’t.”

 

Draco threw he arms across his face and mumbled something that sounded like, “Damn you, Potter.”

 

Harry kissed the inside of Draco’s calf, and thrust home.  Draco gasped as he once again gripped the headboard, fingers turning white.  Harry hiked up Draco’s legs, and pulled out before quickly thrusting back in.  He continued at a quick tempo for several thrusts before suddenly, Draco screamed and dug his heels into Harry’s back.

 

“Ooohhh, Haaarry!”

 

Harry smiled as he tried to find that spot again, and grinned when Draco gripped harder and started grunting.  He changed angles with each thrust, trying to find his prostate again, and felt lust pool in his back when Draco lurched up off the bed.

 

Harry made sure the angle was right, and then started short, fast drives, pounding against Draco’s prostate.  He glanced down and saw Draco’s purple cock was thumping against his stomach, leaking an abundance of pre-come out of the tip.

 

He slowed down, pulling nearly all the way out and then slowly pushing back in, which caused Draco to growl in warning and grip his legs tighter around Harry.

 

"Potter, I swear..." He faded off with a moan.

 

“I know, but I don’t want this to end just yet," Harry said between thrusts.

 

“It’s not like this is going to be the one and only time, Potter!  Get the fuck on with it!”

 

That caused Harry to pause for just a moment.  “It’s not?  You promise?”

 

Draco glared up at him.  “What was it you said?  Now that you have my arse in your bed, you weren’t going to let me leave it?  Well, it works the other way around, too.  Now that I’m in your bed, you’re stuck with me; I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Harry slowly slid himself in, large smile on his face, as he bent down to kiss Draco.  “Hmmmm.  I’m glad.”

 

“Indeed.  So, if you don’t mind…”  He waved his hand in the general direction of their coupling.

 

Harry smirked, gripping his hips and picking up speed once again, which caused Draco to moan.

  
They were both quiet for long moments, just loud panting and small moans coming from them.  It didn’t take too long until Harry was back to short, fast strokes, hitting Draco’s sweet spot.  Draco whined again, hand sneaking in between them to try and grip his cock, but Harry just batted it away.

 

“Nope, you’re going to come from my cock, and only my cock.”

 

Draco whined louder, but dutifully gripped the headboard with both hands.

 

Harry was now moving at breakneck speed, and knew he was close.  “Gods and Merlin above, you are so fucking gorgeous.  Are you going to come for me?  You’ve been so good, Draco, so good.”

 

Draco panted below him.  He had his eyes closed tight, but opened them when Harry spoke.  “I’m so close,” he whined, staring right into Harry’s emerald eyes.  Harry stared right back, keeping up the tempo, and then bent down to kiss Draco.

 

“Me, too,” he said against his lips.  “So close.  But I need you to come first.  Come on, Draco, come on, I need you to come for me.”

 

Draco cried out, thrusting up onto Harry’s cock as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to keep him kissing him.  Harry wrapped his own hands onto the headboard, gripping tight as his thrusting stuttered a bit.  He was _so_ close.  “Come on, baby.  Come for me.”

 

Draco moaned a muffled “Harry!” into his mouth.  He threw his head back, rutting up into Harry, as he screamed, “I’m coming!  I’m coming!  I’m co--!”  He thrust his hips off of the bed as he started coming, white stripes painting both of their chests.  “Oh my gods above!”

 

Harry felt Draco’s channel squeeze tightly around him, which caused his hips to slam once more into Draco as he started to come, as well.  “Draco!”  He tried to keep sliding into Draco’s hole, but his hips gave out and he collapsed on top of the blond.

  
They lay there, gasping for breath, Draco’s arms and legs wrapped loosely around Harry, and Harry’s still-dribbling member encased in Draco’s body.

 

“That… was… incredible,” Draco gasped out.  “ _You_ are incredible.”  He lifted Harry’s head, which had landed on his chest, pulling him up for a languid kiss.

 

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” Harry said as he carefully slid himself out of Draco.  They both winced, as they were both sensitive.

 

Harry moved off to the side, and pulled Draco into his arms, sighing.  He pulled the sheets up and over them.  He could feel his limbs soften into contentment, and felt his eyes starting to droop.

 

Draco shifted, pulling back.  Harry whined as he opened his eyes and reached for him.  “Where are you going?”

 

Draco sat up, scratching the back of his neck, cheeks growing pink.  “I—I have to tell you something.”

 

Harry stopped, sitting up as well, and tilted his head as he studied Draco.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Draco twitched.  “Well… this may have been… you see, I—” He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Noonehaseverhitmyprostatebefore.”

 

Harry sat there, blinking, trying to decipher what had just been said.

 

“But… Wha… How’s that possible?  I mean, I know for a _fact_ that Goldstein—”

 

“Let’s just say Tony wasn’t the _largest_ man…” Draco said, cheeks turning pinker.

 

Harry smirked as he slid back down the bed, pulling Draco down with him to lay face to face.  “And me?”

 

Draco looked down at Harry’s large flaccid cock that lay between his legs.  “Oh, you most definitely are.  Yet another reason why you won’t be able to get rid of me now,” he added looking back up into Harry’s sparkling eyes.

 

“I’m glad.  And, for the record, it was my honour to be the—”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Potter, or I’ll leave.”

 

Harry snuggled further into the bed, pulling Draco towards him so that his front was wrapped around Draco’s back.  He pressed a kiss under Draco’s ear before he whispered, “Nah, you won’t.”

 

Draco huffed a sigh as he gripped Harry’s arm that was around his middle.  “No, I won’t.”


End file.
